


Not Off The Mark

by kamehamehatake



Category: Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamehamehatake/pseuds/kamehamehatake
Summary: Shuichi begins to wonder why Ouma teases Kiibo so much.





	Not Off The Mark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to post random one shots every now and again, so yeah
> 
> also give me some prompts or requests in the comments

“I’m sorry, everyone! I hope I wasn’t late!” All eyes turned to him as Kiibo burst through the doors.

“No, it’s fine. Did you oversleep or… overcharge?” Shuichi asked as Kiibo pulled a chair next to him. “He probably got stuck on a wall corner or something, You know, like a Roomba.” Ouma quipped shooting a sly glance at Kiibo.

“H-hey! Don’t compare my state-of-the-art technology to a Roomba! That’s roboph-" “But what’s the difference? You’re both made of metal and neither of you can feel emotions.”

“I can feel a wide range of emotions from malcontent to ecstasy!" “Without any emotional attachments, what stopping you from… killing someone? Nishishishi…”

A bang erupted in the room, and Kiibo was standing up, his chair knocked to the floor.

“I refuse to be subjected to this blatant robophobia! If you are going to insult me, then I will not participate in the conversation!” Kiibo slammed the doors open and stormed out.

 

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

 

“You know… you bug Kiibo… awfully a lot…” Shuichi piped up. Ouma laughed and shot a glare at Shuichi. “What exactly are you implying?”

A small smile grew on Shuichi’s face. “My detective work may be off, but you remind me of those first-grader pulling on girl’s pigtails because he doesn’t know any other way to get her to notice him.”

A few people, most noticeably Kaito and Amami, started snickering. “Yep, that’s true! I’ve completely fallen head-over-heels over Kiibo! ...That’s a lie, obviously.”

Shuichi glanced at Ouma. “I’m just saying…” Instead of responding, Ouma just rolled his eyes. “You guys are boring… and I thought this would be entertaining. I’m out.” Ouma stood up and walked out out of the dining hall.

Nothing interesting was happening around the campus, so Ouma made his way to the library. Although he doubted they would contain any information, it wouldn't hurt to investigate some books. When he opened the door, he was puzzled to find piles of books about human psychology scattered around the floor. In the middle of the mess, Kiibo was deep into a thick book.

“Ouma…? What are you doing here? Are you here to taunt me again?” Kiibo looked up at Ouma with a tired expression.The dull look in Kiibo’s eyes shocked him as he saw the upset robot looking up at him. Was Kiibo really taking his pranks seriously?

“You dumb robot… I was obviously lying back there! You really can’t read the air, huh?” Ouma moved some books out of the way and took a spot next to Kiibo. “You should consider not lying as much. No one can tell if you are serious or not.” Kiibo glanced back at him.

“Nishishi… I only tease you because you react so well.” “I-is that a compliment? I guess I’m still not able to get a reading on you.” Kiibo said, smiling softly. 

Ouma looked around. While he loved being in the library, the place was hardly fit to hang out with someone. “Let’s get out of here. This place is too quiet.” With a grunt, Ouma helped Kiibo up and they started out of the room.

“Hey, Kii-boy! Carry me to the store. I want a Panta!” Ouma ran and jumped onto Kiibo, piggyback style.

“W-what!? You know I only have the strength of a fit senior citizen-!” Kiibo tried his best anyway, stumbling up the stairs while grunting with effort. Ouma had to admit, even if teasing Kiibo and seeing his flustered face was fun, this- whatever it is- was even better.

Maybe Shuichi’s detective work wasn’t that off the mark.


End file.
